I'll Be Waiting For You
by amystendanwhofan2023
Summary: If Noah went through with signing up for the army.
1. Chapter 1

02:52

_This Story Takes place in the year 2010___

_The Snyder Pond__  
_  
Luke just stood there in front of the pond staring out to the horizon trying to hold back his tears. Being at the at the Pond took him two years back at Yo's the day Cyndi Lauper came into town and were he found out the news about Noah._(He flashes back to that day)___

_Cyndi Lauper was on stage __  
__"This song is for a friend on mine, Luke Snyder. It's called " True Colors" Here it goes." (She starts singing) "You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged oh I realize it's hard to take courage in a world full of people you can lose sight of it all and the darkness inside you can make you fell so small " ___

_Luke and Noah's eyes meet___

_(She continues singing) "_ _But I see your true colors shining through I see your true colors __  
__and that's why I love you so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors true colors are beautiful __  
__like a rainbow"_

Noah walks up to Luke "Luke, I'm so sorry."  
"No Noah, I'm sorry I should have given you that space but..."Luke began saying but was stopped by Noah.

_"Show me a smile then don't be unhappy, can't remember when I last saw you laughing if this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear you call me up because you know I'll be there. And I'll see your true colors shining through I see your true colors and that's why I love you "___

" Luke, I love so much." Noah softly said the grabs Luke and pulls him into a kiss.  
_  
__"so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors true colors are beautiful __  
__like a rainbow" "if this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear you call me up __  
__because you know I'll be there"___

Luke began deepening the kiss, moans began escaping from Luke and Noah's mouths. Luke wrapped his arms around Noah's neck.

_"And I'll see your true colors shining through I see your true colors and that's why I love you so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors true colors_ _true colors__  
__true colors are shining through "I see your true colors and that's why I love you so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors true colors are beautiful like a rainbow. " _  
Everyone began clapping, Luke and Noah pull a way from the kiss they look at each other, and began laugh and started clapping too.

"Thank you." Cyndi said.

"Luke, there's something I have to tell you." Noah told Luke.  
"Noah,..what is it?  
Just then Cyndi walked up to the couple."Luke, Hi, so what did you think of the song." She asked the young man.

"Ms. Lauper ... I loved."Luke began saying.

"Luke, please just call me Cyndi."  
"Cyndi, it was great!" Luke said correcting himself. Just then, Noah, who began coughing to get Luke's attention.  
Luke laughs, "Cyndi, this is my boyfriend, Noah."  
"oh so this is the Noah, Nice to meet you."  
"Same here I'm such a fan of yours."  
A man walks up to the three.", your on in a minute."  
"Thanks, well you guys I got to go talk to you later."she said before walking away.  
"Luke, I didn't know you knew Cyndi Laper." he stated.  
Luke: Well what can I say I know people," he joked before remembering that Noah had wanted to tell him something. "Noah, was there something you wanted to tell me."  
"Mm mm, yeah I really don't know how to tell you this..." Noah tailed off.  
"Noah, your scaring me. What's wrong?"  
" I ..aah..I Joined the army.  
Luke let out a gasp, "Wh-ah?"  
"I joined the army."  
Luke sits down. ' Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because, I have to report for training."  
"When?"  
"I leave tomorrow afternoon."

Cyndi gets up on the stage again. "Hey every one this next song is one of my a time favorite song by Maroon 5 Called Goodnight Goodnight with my little twist of the lyrics _(She begins singing) " You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together. I've lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better. Something's gotta change. Things cannot stay the same. His hair was pressed against his face, His eyes were red with anger. Enraged by things unsaid and empty beds and bad behavior. Something's gotta change. It must be rearranged, oh_ _I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you the way i have. It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world. So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah,Whoa."_

Luke broke down in tears. Noah takes a seat next to Luke, so that he could comfort him.

_"The room was silent as we all tried so hard to way it feels to be alive. The day that he first met him. Something's gotta change things cannot stay the same. You make me think of someone wonderful, but I can't place him__  
__I wake up every morning wishing one more time to face him. Something's gotta change, it must be rearranged, oh! I'm so sorry, I did not mean to hurt you the way I have. It's beyond me, I cannot carry the weight of a heavy world. So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeah Whoa, oh…Yeah!"_  
Luke pushed Noah away.  
"Luke?"  
"I can't do this." Luke said before leaving the bar.  
Noah stood there watching Luke the groups began dance to the song Cyndi was singing.

The next day  
Luke was at the Pond thinking when he hear a voice"Hey Sexy."Luke turned around to see Noah in his army uniform and started to cry.  
"Baby, I didn't mean to upset you."Noah said pulling Luke in for a hug.  
"I lost you once. Noah, I can't loose you again."  
"Luke, your not loosing here."They kiss. Just then tears fell from Luke face.  
Noah pulls a way."Look I got to go. I'm coming back, I promise you!"  
They kiss one more time and Noah walks away "I'll be waiting." Luke yelled back.  
Tears fell from Luke face again.  
( end of flash back)

It had been two year since Noah had been in Iraq. Every time the phone rang or some one knock on the door Luke thought it would be the someone coming to tell him bad news about Noah. Luke was just sitting there look out to the horizon. He started to remembered the last thing Noah said to him " I'm coming back, I promise you!" Luke broke down, From the house Lily could tell that Luke was thinking about Noah,she started to walk out to the pond when her husband walked into the room.  
"Were do you think your going?" Holden asked.  
"To go to talk to our son" Lily stated.  
"Lily, I don't really think that is a good idea."  
"And why is that? He's our son and his boyfriend is half way around the world fighting a war. He needs us"  
" Lily, Sweetie, I agree but I was going to say I should go"  
"Oh mm mm I guess, but what the big deal if I go?"  
"Well for the past three hours you have been the one to go and see him maybe he would like to see and talk his dad."  
"Well fine go."  
Holden walks out of the house and to the saw that his dad was coming over, so he quickly wiped his tears a way.  
"Luke, hey, you OK?"  
" What , yeah why wouldn't I be?"  
"Luke, I can tell you not OK. Come on talk to me I'm your Dad."  
"Dad, I know you are doing this because you love me and care about me. I just really need to be alone right."  
"OK."  
"You know what, I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you later."  
"All right, be careful."

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

21:40

_Chapter 2  
An hour later _after Luke got back from his walk, he found dozen roses, a DVD, along with a note. They were all from Noah, Luke removed the not from envelope and began reading. 

_"Luke, _

_I want you to know how much I love you and that I know these past two year have been hard for you. I hope you love the roses__._

_Love always_, Noah

_P.S. Watch the DVD._

Luke grab the DVD and walk over to the player and put in the DVD, Noah appears on the screen, tears began to form in Luke's eyes.

_"Hey Baby, so if your watching this I'm guessing you got my gifts for you. Remember when I told you I would come back. Well guess what, after two long lonely years I'm coming back."_

_Luke gasped at the news. "And there one thing I've been dying to ask you, Will. You. Marry. Me?"_

"What?" Luke question wondering if he had heard what Noah at asked. 

"Turn Around" he said as the tape fade to black. 

Luke did and there was he saw the love of his life in full uniform down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Well, what do you say? Will you marry me?" 

Luke ran over to Noah and kisses him. Noah let out a moan and pulled a way asked " Is that a yes?"

" Yes, a billion times yes, Noah I will marry you!" Luke exclaimed, they kiss again this time was the first to pull away.

"Oh my God, Noah, I can't believe you're here!" Luke kisses Noah again and across his face. 

"I love you so. So. Much" he said before giving Luke a passionate kiss on the lips. The both pulled away and rested the head together.

"Noah, When did you get back."

"This morning."

"Why didn't you call me, I would have pick you up from the airport."

"What and spoil the surprise of me proposing the way I did?"

Noah puts the ring on Luke's finger. They kiss, their kiss then turned very passionate. Noah picks up Luke. Luke wraps his legs around Noah's waist. Noah pins Luke up against the family room wall. Noah takes Luke shirt

"Oh. Noah." Noah starts kissing Luke's neck.

" God, I've missed you " Noah said passionately. Luke pulls Noah's face closer to his, their lips meet and they kissed. As they were kissing Luke started to unbutton Noah's uniform top. But just when thing were getting hot, Lily and Holden walk into the room. Luke looks over to the door and sees his parents.

" Oh Crap!" Luke said after realizing they weren't alone anymore. He tries to push Noah away.

Noah not realizing that they weren't alone kept on kissing Luke chest  
"Noah. Noah, Stop!" Noah looks up and Luke and then looked over to his right to see Holden and Lily.

"Oh Mr. &Mrs. Snyder I uh. I. We." Noah sets Luke down and Luke grabs is shirt and put it on.

"Uh, It's OK, I guess. Wait aren't you supposed to be in Iraq?" Holden asked.  
Yeah, well I was, my tour was up and now well I back." Noah explained.

"Oh my Gosh, that's great!" Lily exclaimed while giving Noah a hug. " We are so glad you made it home safe." She continued.

"We have more good news." Luke began saying.

" What's up?" Holden asked looking back and forth at the two boys.

"We're. Engaged!" Luke told his parents.

"What?" Lily and Holden questioned.

" Yeah, I proposed to him and he said yes." Noah added.

"That is great news you guys." Lily said.

Luke starts telling his parents how Noah had proposed. After having a family dinner, Luke and Noah headed to the cottage where Luke had been staying over the two years they walk into the house.  
"Damn, do you look hot in that uniform." Luke stated as he looked at his handsome fiancé.

"Oh do I now come over here," Noah said as he picks up Luke once again Luke wraps his leg around Noah's waist. "Now were we?" He asked.

"I think right about here." Luke said as he took his shirt off, they kiss, Noah walk himself and Luke to the bed and lightly tosses Luke on the bed then Noah unbutton his uniform top and passionate kiss Luke. 

" Oh Noah," Luke chanted. Noah unbuttons Luke's pants Noah was about to pull Luke's pants when they heard three loud noises, causing the two men to jump.

"What was that?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." Noah reach down into his bag and pulled out his Glock 27 handgun and cocked the gun.

" What the hell are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Luke, stay here. I'll check it out." Noah said with gun in hand. He made his way into the front door and opens it to see what had happen to see the outside the door was a brick on the ground with a note saying "I'll get you for what your are doing, I'm watch you Snyder very closely."

"Noah?" Luke questioned from the from the bedroom door. " What's going on?" Noah quickly put the note in his back packet and walks pass Luke in to the bedroom and sits on the bed to take off his boot.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing to worry about some punk just throw a brick at the door.

"What? We should call the Police."

"Luke, they're gone now. It's OK."

" No, not okay, Noah they through a BRICK at the house! I'm calling the police!" Luke said walk to the phone.

"Luke, they're gone okay. We don't need to call the police." Noah said trying to resure his boyfriend."

"Fine," Luke said as he but the phone back on the base.

"Thank you" Noah said after Luke put the phone down. He walks over to Luke pulls him closer by the waist

"Your not welcome," Luke joked as he wrapped his arm around Noah's neck. Noah laughs.

"Could I ask you a question"

"Seem like you just asked one." Noah joked.

"You're a real comedian, other than that one."

"Okay."

"When did you get a gun!" Luke exclaimed as slaps Noah on the shoulder.

"Ow. I've had for a while now."

"Oh, really?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No But it really turns me on, you holding it, Shooting one.." Luke said as he inched his way to Noah's lips. Noah push Luke down on to the bed and start kissing him.

Noah pulls Luke's pants off and then is own, " Why don't we have ourselves a welcome back party?" he asked after giving Luke another kiss.

"I'd like that a lot." Luke simply stated.

Snyder Farm

"Holden, our son is engaged." Lily stated in disbelief

"I know." Holden said coming up behind his wife to give her a hug.

" These past two years, watching him hurting just killed me. I'm mean realizing he's was a little boy anymore and that we couldn't do anything to fix his problem."

"It's seems just like yesterday he was born." Holden stated.

Back at the cottage

Noah rolled of Luke and laid next to him

"Oh. God." Noah moaned.

Luke laughs, "I know."

"That was great." Noah stated. They face each other

"Noah," Luke stated.

"Luke," Noah responded.

" I love you so much,"

"I love you too."

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I promise, I won't." Noah said kissing his lover.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
